This invention deals with a pallet or storage rack. In particular, it deals with a foldable, stackable pallet having solid side walls so as to be usable for the storage of coins and the like in a bank.
Foldable storage racks or pallets having grate-like walls have been previously described, as for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,398 and 3,565,018. Such pallets, while usable for large, bulky objects, cannot be used with dense objects such as bags of coins and further are bulky and difficult to stack. In addition, prior art foldable pallets are limited as to the directions they can be used with lifts and conveyors.
One object of the present invention is to provide a maintenance-free, sturdy, foldable pallet which can be used for dense objects but is also stackable in extended condition and compactly stackable in folded condition and which can be used with lifts and conveyors in many directions.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.